


To Protect

by Assassin_Charmaine



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Charmaine/pseuds/Assassin_Charmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis fell gravely ill and Noctis make sure no one harms his royal advisor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With one final blow from his broadsword, Noctis finished off the last Niflheim Infantry troops. Panting heavily and sweating profusely from the tiring battle, his weapon dematerialized back into crystal fragments as Noctis slumped onto the grassy field to take a short break.

Blasted Niflheim insects! They had been coming after them for weeks and won’t stop until the four Lucis refugees were captured. Noctis turned to check on the others just to see them resting as well as catching their breath on the field.

Prompto was laying down with his arms and legs outstretched, silently gazing at the blue sky above. Gladio as usual, still energetic even after a battle, started doing some small workout but Ignis…Noctis sensed something was wrong with him.

Although he was sitting not far from Noctis, the prince can hear rasping sounds coming from Ignis then followed by fits of coughs. Noctis immediately crawled towards his advisor to check on him with concern. 

‘Ignis?’

Ignis turned to him and gave a faint smile. ‘Yes Noct?’

‘You alright?’ Noctis noticed Ignis was pale with eyes red and watery. ‘You don’t look so good.’

‘I’m fine Noct. I’m just weary that’s all,’ he reassured the prince. ‘Probably because I didn’t get a good rest due to the assault yesterday.’

Noctis recalled being suddenly ambushed by the Niflheim soldiers during their rest at the hideout yesterday night. He had no absolute idea on how in the world those bastards managed to sniff them out as they had been very vigilant on even the slightest matters or locations they chose. 

Luckily the four of them were dozing in the car rather than in the tent resulting them able to escape successfully yet it cost them their full proper rest.

Noctis felt responsible for causing Ignis to be in this state since he had been driving the Regalia from yesterday night till morning just to draw a distance away from their pursuers thus didn’t even get any good sleep. Furthermore they had been fighting off their enemies almost half a day now. 

‘We need to find you a place to rest,’ Noctis suggested. ‘You can’t go on like this.’

Ignis looked at him. ‘There’s no need to. I’m really ok, Noct. You don’t have to worry about me. Besides we have to move on now before they catch up.’

Ignoring Ignis’s insistence, Noctis instinctively placed his hand on Ignis’s forehead just to find it hot to the touch. ‘No you’re not alright! Just as I suspected, you're having a fever. I’m going to find a place for you to lie down.’

‘But Noct…’

‘No buts. This is an order from your Prince,’ Noctis decided to utilise his Royal card on his advisor though he doesn’t approve of it. Since Ignis was being stubborn, Noctis had to sway to this method.

He got up and looked around. It wasn't long that at the corner of his eyes, he spotted a well-hidden cave slightly distance away from where they are.

Indeed a stroke of luck as if that cave was there waiting for Noctis to catch sight of it regardless the distance between them. 

It’s a good shelter for Ignis to rest, get away from the hot weather also evaded from the enemies’ sight. He hastily approached Gladio.

‘Gladio, sorry to interrupt but Iggy needs help,’ Noctis said to him. Gladio halted and looked down at the Prince.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ He asked.

‘He's having a fever. Can you carry him to the cave over there?' He pinpointed the location to Gladio. 'I’ll drive the Regalia over.'

Gladio nodded and make his way to Ignis while Noctis went to get Prompto back up on his feet before heading for the car. 

‘Come on Prom,’ he said as he tugged at his friend’s vest. Prompto yawned and sluggishly got up.

‘Man I wonder when will the metal head morons leave us alone. I’m getting exhausted here,’ the blonde complained. 'See?  Even my lovely legs are shaking.'

‘Bear with it,’ Noctis rolled up his eyes. 

* * *

Ignis stood up wobbly before Gladio reached out to grab him by the arm, steadying him. ‘Whoa easy there, Iggy. Don’t force yourself.’

‘I already told His Highness that I’m fine, just tired that’s all,’ Ignis took off his glasses to rub his weary eyes.

Gladio closely examined him, ‘Well you seriously Do look unwell to me. Here, let me carry you.’

Ignis declined his help. ‘I can still manage. Thank you.’

The bodyguard shot him a glare. ‘Come on. Prince’s order.’

Ignis walked forth,  totally ignoring Gladio. Sadly he didn’t get to walk far; his vision began to blur, mind groggy and breathing getting heavy each steps he took. Ignis somehow felt Noct was drifting further away from him. He struggle to reach and called out for his prince however he ended up succumbing to his fever and collapsed onto the ground hard. 

‘Ignis!!’ Gladio cried out and ran towards him. His shout alerted both Noctis and Prompto who were then shocked by what they saw.

‘Oh god,’ they dashed to Gladio who was now shaking Ignis, trying to rouse him up from his unconsciousness. ‘Ignis! Ignis!’

Noctis scooped his royal advisor up in his arms. ‘Ignis can you hear us? Come on, speak to me!’

No response.

Noctis touched Ignis’s forehead. It was burning real hot this time, his breathing getting hoarse also shaking uncontrollably.

 _(This is bad!)_ Noctis thought to himself. _(He needs medical attention now before he gets worst.)_ He looked up to Prompto. ‘Can you use the GPS to locate the nearest hospital?’

‘Okay,’ Prompto nodded his head and began checking on his cell phone. Noctis took off his jacket to wrap around Ignis and held him close while Gladio raced off to get the car.

‘Ignis…’ Noctis gazed at his childhood friend with overwhelming worries. 

‘I got it!’ Prompto said. ‘There’s one in the next town. 7 miles from here.’

‘Good. We will head there right now. Immediately. Forget about the cave,’ Noctis watched as Gladio drove the car towards their direction.

He quickly alighted to assist Noctis in carrying Ignis to the backseat. Noctis then sat next to his royal advisor to care for him.

Gladio looked back at them both for a while.

'Don't worry, I'll get us there as fast as possible,' he said to Noctis. He drove the car with Prompto directing him where to go.

‘Hang in there Ignis,’ Noctis cuddled him close. ‘You’re going to be alright.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘How’s he doing?’ Prompto turned round from his seat to check on Noctis and Ignis behind as Gladio parked the Regalia in the parking lot basement. Noctis had placed a cooling ice bag he got from the first aid box on Ignis’s forehead hoping it can help to bring his fever down a little. Sadly it doesn’t seems to be helping at all.

Ignis was burning up, coughing and shivering badly from his chill even though the weather was warm.

‘He’s not faring so good…’ Noctis fretted as he looked up to Prompto. The gunner could see that Noctis was trembling with fear, a fear that he might lose Ignis. Prompto reached out to hold Noctis’s hand tightly in his and gave the Prince an assured look that Ignis will be alright as long they are with him.

‘Come on,’ Gladio opened the car door. ‘I’ll carry him. You both go get help.’

Noctis and Prompto ran for the hospital entrance while Gladio followed closely behind with Ignis carried carefully in his arms. The boys managed to get hold of a nurse near the counter, she hurried over to inspect the feverish Ignis and gestured them to follow her to the medical examination room.

Upon entering, the nurse swiftly set up the bed for Gladio to set Ignis down.

‘You all are in luck,’ she said. ‘Today’s patients isn’t much so we had plenty of spare rooms. Now you three take a seat first while I’ll go get the doctor.’

They watched as she bolted off. They diverted their attention back to Ignis the moment he coughs again. They kept him accompany until the doctor finally arrives.

* * *

‘He’s burning hot to the touch, coughs, perspiration and made this rasping sounds when he breathes,’ Noctis described Ignis’s condition to the doctor.

‘Does he have a chill?’ he asked next.

‘Yes he does. We kept him wrapped up warm while on our way here.’

The doctor jots down the notes before getting up from his seat to examine Ignis; taking his temperature and listening to his breathing and heart beat through the stethoscope with Noctis, Prompto and Gladio stood closely behind him. Noctis began rubbing both hands nervously as he awaits for the doctor’s conclusion.

The doc removed his stethoscope and turned to them, ‘I’m afraid he has contacted a mild pneumonia.’

‘Pneumonia?!’ Prompto gasped. ‘How can this be? Ignis always keep a healthy lifestyle. Sure you aren’t mistaken?’

‘I’m positive. The symptoms is a confirmative match.’

Both Gladio and Noctis were stunned momentarily.

‘It’s rather a common illness that affects millions of people,’ the doctor explained further. ‘It's usually caused by an infection. Most commonly contagious bacteria and viruses. It can also be caused by breathing in a foreign object or in rare cases, fungal infection.’

‘Fungal infection?’ Gladio raised an eyebrow.

‘Have you four been travelling?’

They nodded their heads in response.

‘Have you all been to any fungus or swampy inhabited areas recently?’

They exchanged looks with one another.

‘We did,’ Gladio answered. ‘It was four days ago if I remembered correctly. We were there hunting.’

‘And we got attacked by a disgusting Malboro,’ Prompto added in.

‘Was he sick during that time?’ The doctor questioned again.

‘No he wasn’t. I can honestly tell you that we did inhale some Malboro’s breath back then,’ Noctis admitted. ‘We do feel a bit unwell but we got better after taking in some antibiotics afterwards. That’s all it is.’

Then a sudden pause, ‘No wait…’ he thought for a moment. ‘Ignis told me he had sharp pain in his chest plus headache the day after. He also got fatigued easily too,’ the prince slowly ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lower lip. ‘May I ask if this is also part of the symptoms?’

‘Yes it is.’

‘Damn!’ Noctis cursed. ‘I casually dismissed it as an ailment side effect or so and just handed him painkillers. If only I knew it sooner…’

‘It’s not your fault Noct,’ Gladio said softly. ‘We couldn’t have known, nor could you have known.’

‘Most importantly is it contagious?’ Prompto was filled with dread.

‘Fortunately for your friend's case, pneumonia from fungal infection isn't contagious so fret not,’ the doctor replied. ‘But a person can still die from it if left untreated.’

The three of them instantly went pale and swallowed hard upon hearing that.

‘Need not to worry,’ he reassured them. ‘His condition is mild so as long he gets proper treatment and rest, he’ll recover in no time. However I need to inform that he must be bedridden for at least two to three weeks and mustn’t venture outside for safe precaution. I hope you can comprehend the entire situation.’

‘Two to three weeks?’ Noctis was reluctant to linger in the same place for too long as they were wanted by the Niflheim Empire yet for the sake of Ignis, he had to.

‘I understand,’ Noctis replied. ‘We’ll stay here till he’s fully recovers. By the way how do I address you?

‘Doctor Agnes. In the meantime, there’s a motel nearby here for your convenience.’

‘Thank you Doctor Agnes. We’re grateful to you.’

* * *

After receiving treatment, Ignis now dressed in a patient gown was wheeled into a single room ward for rest. Noctis sat by his bed, refusing to leave his side. Ignis looked terribly dreadful with his skin pale, sleeping uncomfortably with an IV and arterial needles inserted to his forearm including an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. It was a painful sight to see.

'He'll be fine,' Gladio placed his hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

‘He will be. He’s a strong-willed guy,’ Noctis folded Ignis’s clothes neatly and set them on the bed stand while Prompto placed Ignis’s shoes under the bed. Gladio tucked the warm blanket onto the advisor to keep him comfy. The three of them sat around and watched silently as he sleeps.

They looked after Ignis till night falls. Soon Prompto found himself drowsing off, he tried in vain to keep awake but his sleepiness keeps drawing him back to slumber. He swayed sideways and bumped right onto Gladio, he hastily did an apologetic gesture to the big man and sat straight up again while pinching his nose bridge.

Gladio chuckled at Prompto’s reaction and offered his shoulder for him to lean on. The Gunner smiled in gratitude and helped himself to it. Within split seconds, he was off to dreamland. Gladio saw Noctis still remains vigil, watching over as well as holding onto his advisor’s hand without letting go.

Gladio gently lay the sleeping Prompto down on a sofa. He approached and knelt beside the Prince, ‘I’m going to get some snacks and drinks for us. Is there anything you prefer?’

Noctis shook his head. ‘I’m not hungry.’

‘Hungry or not, you still need to consume. Ignis won’t want to see you like this. How will he feel if he were to wake up to find you scrawny with dark circle eyes bags under your pretty eyes?’

Noctis glanced at Gladio then back to Ignis. ‘Oh alright, maybe a cheese cake?’

Gladio smirked in return and left. About fifteen minutes, he returned to the ward holding a grocery bag. Not wanting to wake Prompto up from his sweet dreams (probably about Cindy), Gladio just left a ham and egg sandwich with an apple juice on the table for the gunner to help himself when he wakes.

Noctis munched on his food yet his sight never left Ignis. After finishing their late supper and keeping watch for another hour, both of them ended up falling asleep without knowing.

* * *

Noctis doesn’t know how long he had slept as he rouses up. Rubbing his eyes lazily followed by a yawn, he glanced down at the bed to check on Ignis when he suddenly jumped in fright.

The IV, arterial needles and oxygen mask were lying scattered on the empty bed; Ignis is gone.

A feeling of angst overwhelmed the Prince as he quickly stood up from his seat, ran over his two friends and knocked them up from their dreamland causing them to jolt up in shock. 

‘Ignis!!!’ Noctis was in a state of panic. ‘He…He’s not on his bed!’

‘What?!’ Both Prompto and Gladio were instantly up on their feet. ‘How did this happen?’

‘I...I don’t know! I don't know!' Noctis was frantically stumbling his words. ‘I...I...just woke up to find him gone!’

Noctis had an assumption that some Niflheim scum snuck into the ward and took Ignis away when they were not on guard. If this really happens, Noctis will make sure whoever took his royal advisor will paid his or her life.

‘Let’s go search for him,’ Prompto voiced out. ‘He could still be in the hospital.’

‘Prom got a point. We’ll split up to look for him,’ Gladio agreed. 

‘If I ever find out who’s responsible, I’ll…’ Noctis said through gritted teeth when the ward door suddenly swung open and a familiar voice spoke out, ‘….morning…..’

The three of them immediately stared speechlessly at door entrance direction where Ignis was standing at.

He’s no longer wearing his patient gown but rather back to his usual clothes. Noticing that his teammates were giving him queer stares, Ignis gazed down at his blazer, collared shirt then to his pants lastly shoes before looking back up again.

‘Erm…is there something wrong?’ he asked though his voice sounds hoarse and weak from coughing.

Noctis immediately rushed over and grasped his shoulder. ‘Ignis, where in the world have you been?!’

‘I just went to change that’s all,' he was puzzled.

‘Change?’ Noctis glared. ‘You aren’t fully recover yet. You need to be on bed for at least two to three weeks. The doctor even advised us not to let you wander outside to prevent infection.’

'Wait...What? Two to three weeks? Infection?' Ignis tries to absorb in what Noctis just said to him but was interrupted by Gladio. 

‘You seriously got us extremely worried in such a short time,’ Gladio placed both hands on his hip. 

Prompto make his way to the Ignis, hold him by the arm and led him back onto his bed.

‘Iggy listen carefully, the doctor told us yesterday that you had contacted a mild pneumonia. Don’t worry it’s not contagious to us. All you need is do what Noct told you; don’t wander around and focus on getting better.’

‘Wait! Wait! Hold on for just a minute,' Ignis raised his hand. 

'You are telling me I had mild pneumonia and needs to be bedridden for two to three weeks?!’ He goggled at them in total disbelief.

‘No way,' he starts coughing again. Prompto went to fetch a glass of warm water for him and Ignis swigged it down in three gulps to clear his throat. 

'I can't...,' Ignis shook his head. 'We definitely can’t stay here for this long. Niflheim is out there hunting for us. If they find out that I’m being hospitalized in this very place, they won’t hesitate to harm the innocents. You all know what they’re capable of.’

‘I get your point,’ Noctis tries to calm him down. ‘But we have no choice. Pneumonia is not some common cold you know, it can get serious if left improperly treated. I don’t want that to happen to you.’

‘You don’t have to fret over the situation we’re stuck at now,’ Gladio said. ‘Our main priority is getting you healed up. For the rest, leave it to us three to handle.’

Ignis however was still not convinced and tries to reason.

‘I’m actually slightly better after a long rest yesterday. Since Prompto stated that my condition is mild, I can just get some prescription from the counter and we’ll move on.’

Ignis got up from his bed but Noctis pushed him back down. ‘You are going to stay here till you’re 100% better!’

The prince’s angry response got Ignis annoyed yet kept a calm composure. ‘Your Highness you must understand. We can’t drag the others down because of me.’

‘You think I wanted that?’ Noctis retorted. ‘Look, I know you meant well. You do have a point that we’re actually getting other innocent parties involved in our fight against Niflheim. As a Prince, I need to make hard decisions and this is one of them. What if you get a relapse?'

Noctis gave his advisor a hard look to show that he's serious. 

'Your condition is a already a burden to us and I won’t forgive myself if anything bad happens to you.'

There was gloomy silence among the four.

‘In other words,' Noctis looked at Ignis with downcast eyes. ‘It’s either I lose you or lose the people here however I have no intention of letting both happen. My final decision is fight and defend everyone including you Ignis. That’s my responsibility now.’

Ignis closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

‘I really hate to say this but I’m with Noct,’ Gladio stood by his side. ‘He’s not going to do this alone, I got his back.’

‘Me too,’ Prompto joyfully joined in. 'We are here to help. We are a team!' He gave a thumbs up.

Ignis knew it will be difficult to change their minds once they set on it. Since Noctis was serious about what’s he planning to do, Ignis will still give him his full support.

‘Very well,’ Ignis nodded his head. Noctis patted his advisor on the back and whispered to his ear, ‘You protected me many times now it’s my turn to do the same for you.’

Ignis blushes a little before looking up to Noctis and returned a smile, ‘Thank you.’

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

‘…I’m feeling much better now,’ Ignis coughed while resting his face on his palm as he sat on his ward bed. ‘Is it ok if I just go outside and enjoy some sunlight just for a moment?’

‘No,’ that was Noctis’s direct answer.

I’m dying of boredom here,’ Ignis mumbled.

‘That’s new,’ Gladio joked. ‘That’s something I didn’t get to hear every day from our dear Iggy.’

‘Just bear for another week,’ Prompto was busy pressing the buttons away on his PSP Vita. ‘A week had already passed since then. You’re recovering fast plus we are busy keeping the Niflheim troops away from the hospital. You should have seen how Noct brutally pulverized them, right buddy?’

Noctis didn’t answer.

Ignis turned his gaze to his Prince whose back was facing him. Noctis was too busy focusing on warming the soup he brought in, inside the microwave oven; he furrowed his brow as he stared at the timer countdown closely.

Noctis had never been to the kitchen during his time back at the palace nor cooked before. Now Ignis is ill, He felt he had to do something more for his advisor besides beating up Niflheim soldiers. So Noctis decided to learn how to cook simple basic meals and warming up a bowl of potato and carrot soup will be easy for him.

_PING!_

Noctis took out the soup bowl and placed it on the tray. He carefully carried the tray and his sight never left the wobbly bowl as he was agitating that he will spilled the soup.

He instantly let out a relief breath the moment the soup bowl was on the bed table. Although the distance between the microwave and Ignis’s ward bed was just a few steps, Noctis felt it was long journey from Insomnia to Altissa. He could even feel his heart pounding nervously fast and gently stroked his chest to calm himself down.

Seeing the Prince’s exaggerating reaction, it brings glee to Ignis and the others. Noctis let out an embarrassed ‘hmph!’ while turning his face away from them with arms crossed.

‘Ok, ok don’t be mad,’ Gladio smacked the Prince’s on the back. ‘You’re just unpredicted sometimes.’

Prompto tries to muffle his uncontrollable laughter resulting Noct grabbing a cushion and tossed straight at the blonde’s face. The gunner pretends he was hit by a bullet and played dead with his tongue sticking out.

Both Noctis and Gladio chuckled at Prompto’s play dead joke then returned back to Ignis. He was blowing a spoonful of the potato and carrot soup Noctis prepared before sipping it.

Noctis moved closer to Ignis’s bedside and asked, ‘Is it okay?’

‘It’s perfect,’ Ignis gazed up at him. ‘Did you cook this soup or…?’

Noctis gently scratch the side of his cheek, ‘I didn’t brought it from a food stall…I erm…actually stayed up yesterday night at the tavern to cook it. I followed the instructions on your cooking book really carefully. Of course Prom and Gladio lent me a helping hand,’ then back to his advisor. ‘I was very worried that the dish will turned out to be a failure but I’m glad it went well on my first try.’

‘We were surprised too,’ Gladio joined in. ‘He wants the both of us to taste it first before bringing it to you and to be honest…’ he leaned close and whispered to Ignis. ‘We were EXTREMELY reluctant.’

‘But then after witnessing how much effort Noctis put in, we decided to savour it while praying hard deep within our hearts that we don’t winded up getting diarrhoea,’ Prompto took out a napkin from his pocket and pretends to wipe tears from his eyes. ‘Oh such great sacrifice we displayed.’

‘Alright! Enough with the drama,’ Noctis frowned. ‘At least Ignis is enjoying.’

‘I was reluctant too….’ Ignis replied. ‘Since you were well known for burning food.’

Noctis gawped and let both his arms swung lifelessly at his sides.

‘Still,’ Ignis took another sip. ‘It’s taste really good. It’s true.’

* * *

‘Your recover is promising,’ Agnes browsed through the report. ‘Cold and fever completely subsided,’ He glanced down at Ignis. ‘You still having chills, headaches and chest pain?’

‘No more of those except headache occasionally,’ Ignis answered. ‘My cough still hasn’t gone away.’

‘I see,’ Agnes took his stethoscope and gestured the young man to turn his back towards him. ‘The same procedures.’

After the check-up, Noctis approached the doctor. ‘So is my friend well enough to be discharge early?’

‘I need to monitor him for another week. His condition maybe in good state, I still have to take precaution to prevent relapse.’

‘So I assume he still can’t go outside?’ Gladio asked in disappointment.

‘I’m afraid not.’

* * *

Ignis was mumbling something inaudible on his pillow.

‘Cheer up,’ Prompto sat on the couch. ‘Time goes by fast. One blink of an eye before you know it, a week will be gone.’

Ignis just smirked in return. He was about to tuck the warm blanket onto himself when he happened to glimpse the outside view at the window near his bed, he immediately froze still. His eyes widened as he points out, ‘Guys....’

The three looked outside and clearly saw three Niflheim airships hovering at the horizon at a distance.

‘Oh crap,’ Gladio darted towards the window. ‘This doesn't look good.’

‘It seems so,’ Noctis narrowed his eyes. _(They probably already suspected us to be in the vicinity due to our recent activities.)_

‘Lady Luck was on our side for a week, not sure if she can still sustain it for another,’ Prompto gulped.

Ignis grabbed hold of Noctis’s jacket. ‘I know you hate to hear me repeating it but can we just ignore the doctor’s advice and leave?’

Noctis shook his head. ‘Sorry Iggy. I’m still staying put.’

The advisor stared at him.

‘I know you have been brooding over this matter for a week. However I know what I am doing. I’m not letting the Niflheim to hurt either you or the people here.’

‘That’s not the only reason Noct,’ Ignis lowered his head while gritting his teeth.

Noctis looked at him confused.

‘I knew all along that you three had been doing monster bounties to pay for my medical fees including your tavern rent secretly.’

The trio kept silent as they began exchanging looks with one another.

‘I can clearly tell it from the wound marks you all had,’ Ignis frowned at them.

He then clutches the blanket tightly with both hands. ‘I should be fighting alongside rather than a burden. That’s the other reason why I keep insisting we leave so you three can’t stop risking taking dangerous bounties.’

Noctis sensed a feel of self-reproach in Ignis, he sat next to him. ‘You aren’t a burden. You are our friend and we are doing this willingly.’

He clasped his advisor’s hand tightly.

‘I’m sorry I kept these bounties secret from you also I apologized that I lied to you that we had enough cash at the first place because I don’t want you to fret over matters like this.’

‘We actually do want to share these to you Ignis,’ Gladio also felt bad about the whole thing. ‘But we know what kind of person you are since we grew up together furthermore you will definitely objected against it even if it’s the fastest way to earn gils. That’s why we decided to keep it from you though we know sooner or later you will find out about it.’

‘We’re sorry,’ Prompto apologized.

Ignis didn’t spoke a word.

Noctis pulled Ignis close, comforting him. ‘Don’t blame yourself for everything.’

* * *

‘Are you sure that Prince and his guardians were seen lurking around this area, General Adonis?’ Aranea Highwind, captain of the Niflheim Empire's Third army Corps 86th Airborne Unit asked her general while she polished her lance. ‘You do know I don’t like having my time wasted in this isolated place while I should be hunting down and killing rebels in other regions.’

She put her lance aside. ‘Besides the Prince won’t be that stupid to stay in one area for that long.’

‘I sincerely apologies Captain but I am positive. My soldiers reported seeing the Lucian Prince hunting nearby for a week,’ he assured her. ‘There’s no mistake in it.’

‘Well,’ Aranea grabbed a dart from her desk and hurled it to the bullseye of the dart board. ‘If it’s true, I’ll make sure he had a fun quality time,’ she licked her lips as she studied the photo of the Prince sent to her by the Niflheim spies. ‘I do love pretty boys like him.’

She tapped the monitor of her telecomm. ‘Continue to keep a lookout. Trail him to see where they’re hiding and report to me. I’ll pay him a visit.’

‘Understood,’ General Adonis signed off.

Aranea then poured herself a cup of expensive red wine and grinned to herself. ‘I can’t wait for that time to come.’ She took a few sips before hearing three knockings at her office door.

‘Now who would it be?’ She grumbled. ‘Come in.’

A man with purple-red hair, amber eyes, with a strong-featured face and dresses in a unique long black jackets and trousers as well as a pale red neck scarf, and a gray-and-white hooded garment around his shoulders gracefully steps into her office.

He took off his hat and bowed in elegant respect. ‘Captain Highwind. What a delightful pleasure that we meet again.’

His grand appearance vexed her. ‘Ardyn Izunia… I don’t know if I should be pleased or displeased at your sudden presence. What business brings you here in my airship?’

‘Such boorish manner from a beautiful lady,’ Ardyn said. ‘Even I don’t know whether to be honored or dishonored by such direct words of welcome.’

‘Get to the point.’

‘And down-to-earth seriousness,’ Ardyn added in. ‘I like your style.’

Aranea raised her lance suddenly and points dangerously near his throat.

‘Tch tch,’ Ardyn fearlessly yet gently pushed the weapon away. ‘Didn’t Emperor Ledolas always remind you to behave in the best manner whenever you’re in the presence of the Chancellor of Niflheim?’

‘You know me well enough,’ she snarled at him.

‘Alright,’ Ardyn sighed. ‘Back to serious matter then if you so insist. I was sent here by the emperor to pick up our guest of honor and deliver him to Niflheim. You know who I meant by now. He also wants us to cooperate together for this order.’

‘Cooperate together…’ Aranea repeated after him. She let out a frustrated sigh with her arms crossed.

Ardyn smiled. ‘I wonder if they still remember me since our first encounter at Galdin Quay few weeks back.’

He noticed she was giving him a rather death stare.

‘What?’ He shrugged in response. ‘Are you jealous because I get to see the Prince and his party before you?’

‘No,’ she retorted. ‘I’ll agree to work with you as long you don’t get in my way. If you do, you know what the outcome is.’

‘Oh dear…’ Ardyn put his hat back on his head.

* * *

Night has fallen by the time Noctis arrived at the hospital.

Gladio and Prompto were currently resting back at the tavern and will joined him later. The Prince dragged his tired aching body towards the hospital entrance, he had again earned enough Gils to pay off the rental, Ignis’s hospital bills and other stuffs they need for their journey. Now he just wants to have a nice dinner or quiet time with Ignis.

Noctis gazed up to the sky towards the three Niflheim airships hovering at a distance. The airships were still stationed at the same spot, never moved.

 _(I hoped they stay where they are as long as possible…)_ He prayed. _(Once Ignis fully recover, we are so out of here.)_

He made his way to Ignis’s ward just to see his royal advisor watching television.

‘Hey Ignis,’ He greeted.

‘Welcome back,’ Ignis waved at him. Noctis rested on the chair beside the bed.

‘Whew what a day,’ he said.

‘From the bounty jobs?’ Ignis asked.

‘Yeah but this is the last. We had made enough savings to last us for two months,’ Noctis slowly leaned back with hands behind his head. 

‘That’s good to hear,’ Ignis’s sight still focused at the TV screen. Noctis stared at him silently then to the program he’s watching then back to him again.

‘You… still mad?’ he asked.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. ‘No why?’

Noctis narrowed his eyes. ‘Well you still look like to me.’

‘I was angry at first but then I let it go. Come to think about the positive side; at least it does ease my throbbing headache on maintaining the financial since you three are working so hard on it.’

‘Glad you think that way,’ Noctis grinned. ‘You taken your medicines?’

‘Yeah. An hour ago. Where’s Gladio and Prom?’ Ignis asked.

‘They will join us later. They’re now in dreamland back at the tavern.’

‘I see,’ Ignis took out a Blu-ray disc from the bed stand cabinet and showed it to Noct. ‘A nurse was kind to lend me this Avengers movie. Want to watch with me?’

‘Sure.’

Little did Noctis know that a small Niflheim tracking bug had actually trailed him from his bounty activities to the hospital unnoticed…

* * *

Both Aranea and Ardyn were spying on the Prince and his advisor through the tracking device back at the Niflheim airship.

‘Now I see why the boy couldn’t leave. His beloved bespectacled friend is sick,’ Aranea said.

‘Well this can greatly work to our advantage,’ Ardyn had this creepy grin on his face.

‘How so?’

‘The Prince appears to be quite close to him. This young man, Ignis, we can utilize him.’

Aranea seems to get what the Chancellor meant and sniggered, ‘I think I might love this shrewd plan of yours.’

‘Shall we fetch him then?’

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good in writing fighting scenes...

Ignis noticed that Noctis had dozed off peacefully beside his bed right after the movie ended. He carefully got up without rousing his prince from his slumber.

Ignis stared at the clock hung up on the wall to see it was already eleven past seven at night. Prompto and Gladio had yet to arrive so probably they were still asleep back at their rented tavern. He can fully comprehended their weariness since the three had dedicated in utilizing the one week time to earn as much Gils as possible so Ignis can no need to fret over the financial status.

Ignis was grateful though he was slightly angry with them at first for not discussing this matter with him. He took out a blanket from a cupboard and gently wrapped it around Noctis’s shoulder to keep him warm. Ignis promptly withdrew both his hands when he saw Noctis slightly stirred and moaned in his sleep luckily he was just only shifting himself to a much more comfortable position.

Ignis let out a faint smile as he felt Noctis looks kinda cute whenever he’s asleep. Suddenly he heard his stomach groans and his face immediately flushed red in embarrassment. He hadn’t been eating anything because of the medicines taken before Noctis’s arrival. He recalled how revolting it tasted that the thought of it nauseated him.

Ignis considered of calling the nurse for assistance yet his yearning of getting out of the hospital led him to ponder what should he get at the nearby café outside; maybe a nice simple slice of teacake with ebony coffee or a healthy vegetarian pasta might do. At the same time get some late supper for the rest.

Ignis, for the very first time in his life, decided to defy both doctor’s and Noct’s advice to sneak out.

 _‘Rebel first then worried about the scolding later.’_ That’s what Noct always said back at the palace.

Well Ignis can’t go strolling outside in his hospital gown so he went to change back into his purple and black patterned dress shirt, black shoes and his gloves except his blazer. He then tiptoed to the ward door, opened and closed it quietly behind him.

He took a quick glance of his ward observation window to find that Noctis was still soundly asleep.

‘Sorry Noct,’ Ignis murmured. ‘You can lecture me all you want once I return…’ He paused then continued, ‘If you can wake up.’

Ignis made his way down to the first floor swiftly. He managed to avoid the nurses including Doctor Agnes’s night shift watch and exited the building without detection. He somehow felt a small sense of accomplishment as he slowly made his way to the twenty four hour café. 

The night was still and tranquil. The air was fresh and wind was breezy. Ignis liked this feeling from the nature as he strolled down the path lit by the lights of the street lamps.

Even it was late night, Ignis can still see some chocobos resting at the meadow yet he expressed uneasiness when he saw the three Niflheim airships still hovering silently at a certain distance.

Ignis remembered Noct telling him back in the morning that he suspected that the Niflheim’s Magitek Infantry had probably taken aware of their recent bounty activities in the vicinity that they decided to make a temporary checkpoint to scrutinize the areas.

Luckily shortly after the time of their arrival, Noctis had already instructed Prompto and Gladio to cease their bounty contracts as they have had earned enough Gils. As long as they avoid those checkpoint areas, they will be fine.

Both Gladio and Prompto even went through some great risks during the afternoon, querying residents living near the checkpoints about the Niflheim’s recent surveillance. Most of them stated their hometown maybe placed under scrutiny but the infantry were at least considerate enough to leave medical buildings, clinics including hospitals etc. alone.

Though this does clear some doubts, Ignis still feel it’s best to be wary as they never knew how Niflheim Empire will planned or acted.

Plus Noctis was a highly wanted refugee…

Ignis prayed hard that their enemies don’t set foot here. He couldn’t bear the thoughts of his Prince endangering his life to protect both him and the people staying in the hospital.

Ignis looked down and reached for the skull crystal necklace around his neck. He gave it a gentle rub, hoping that his prayers be answered. He gazed back up to the airships one more time before resuming his trip. 

Ignis proceeded down the path until his destination was within his sight, a small little café resting near the river. He can only see about four to five people there since it was already late. 

He reached the entrance when he carelessly bumped onto a silver-blonde haired woman wearing a short black tight-fitting leather shirt that reveals her toned tummy, mini black tight skirt with high heel boots who just happened to exit the café.

Ignis staggered a little and quickly apologized while adjusting his glasses. The woman didn’t say a word back, just studied him from head to toe before leaving with a playful smirk written on her face.

Ignis watched her leave before shrugging to himself and entered the café. He instantly froze still and took a step back.

Sitting at the corner was someone whom he met before and that someone greeted him politely. ‘Hello there. Didn’t expect to see you here.’

‘You’re…?!’ Ignis exclaimed.

‘Ardyn Izunia in case you forgot,’ Ardyn grinned at the Lucian Royal Advisor as he stood up.

Ignis instinctively retreated back outside. He didn’t want to get the café owner including the few customers inside to get involved. He ran back to the path and stood in a defensive stance as he waited for Ardyn to approach him.

‘What do you want?’ Ignis asked him in a stern tone.

Ardyn raised both hands. ‘There, there I’m just here to drink a nice hot coffee that’s all.’

‘Really? At this time?’

‘Then what are you too doing here at this time?’ Ardyn asked the question back at him.

Ignis didn’t answer. 

Ardyn then twiddled his fingers playfully before looking at Ignis straight in the eye. ‘I heard you’re being hospitalized. Unwell?’

Ignis could feel his heart pounding fast with panic. (How in the world did he know about this?) He pretended to act ignorant while maintaining a calmed composure.

‘I saw everything,’ Ardyn showed Ignis something on his hand. ‘Do you know what this is?’

Ignis went pale. ‘A tracking device. Since…since when?’

‘When I heard reports from the Infantry about spotting the Prince recently,’ Ardyn tucked the device back into his pocket. ‘Anyway I have a humble favour to ask from you.’

He stepped forth while Ignis backed away a few steps. 

‘That is you come with me.’

Ignis summoned forth his duel daggers. ‘If I say no?’

Ardyn tiled his head mischievously to the side, gesturing the young man to look behind. The moment Ignis did, something swept down towards his direction fast that he swiftly deflected it with his daggers also dodged out of harm’s way.

He looked up and gasped to see the woman whom he previously bumped onto was his assailant.

‘Such fast reflexes,’ she said to him. ‘Furthermore good looking too.’

Ignis eyed at her fiercely then hurled his daggers towards her. She parried the blades with ease yet she didn’t expect Ignis will lunge forth, grabbed her by the wrist to slam her hard right onto the concrete ground. Ignis summoned one of his daggers back to his hand and brought the blade down without mercy.

However he halted suddenly. The dagger dematerialized from his hand, hastily released his grip on the woman’s wrist to do a backflip to evade an incoming magic attack. Still the shock wave from it was strong enough to knock Ignis down even his evasion was a success. A helping hand was then offered to the woman and she reluctantly accepted. It was Ardyn who cast the magic as he helped her back up to her feet.

He intercepted Ignis’s strike on her. If he didn’t interfere, Ignis would have deliver the death kill.

‘Even in unwell condition you can still fight,’ Ardyn said. He turned to look at her. ‘I hoped you’re not chickened out, Aranea.’

‘Shut up,’ she growled back, feeling humiliated.

Ignis got back up slowly before dropping into a defensive crouch. With one of his hands behind his back, Ignis took a deep breath as he began to gather magic energies from his surroundings onto his hand without both Aranea and Ardyn noticing. 

The two Niflheims slowly treaded towards the young man in cautious steps.

‘Surrender boy. Come with us and you’ll be unharmed,’ she said.

Ignis ignored their advancing as he continues to focus on his magic. Once they drew close, Ignis immediately moved his hand from his back to the front to release a flash magic, blinding both his assailants temporary then followed by a fire magic, blasting them away.

Ignis taking this chance, created a binding magic on them before making a run. However he’s not returning to the hospital instead headed towards the woods.

Ardyn promptly cast a dispel spell and both the blinding and binding effects dissipated. The Chancellor casually dusted himself clean. He was glad that he managed to project a Shell magic to shield them both from the fire blast in time. He watches calmly as the royal advisor making his escape into the woods.

‘Oh my…this is unexpected. The going-soft-on-him plan was a bad idea indeed.’

‘Only a fool like you will thought of this tactic,’ Aranea stomped past him. ‘I’m not letting my prey off easily.’

‘Yes, yes I know,’ Ardyn tapped the earphone. ‘Send in four Magiteks.’

* * *

Ignis hid behind a row of trees, puffing heavily after all that running. Worst of all, it aggravated his cough that he had to cover his mouth to muffle his coughing as he feared it will give out his hiding spot.

He found himself sweating too. He touched his forehead and realized that his fever had recurred. A bad sign. He cursed under his breath as he slowly sat down with his hands around his knees. He tilted his head backward that he felt a gentle bump on the back of his head against the tree trunk.

(If only I didn’t go out, this wouldn’t have happen.) He thought to himself.

He rested for only a short moment when he heard loud tramping sound. Ignis quickly got up and peeked from behind the trees. He saw four Magitek soldiers including Ardyn and Aranea searching for him.

Ignis retreats again. Running as fast as he could, pushing away branches, twigs and bushes in his way also nearly tripping over tree roots due to lack of light source in the woods. He kept going until he's finally out to the opening, doubled over as he catches his breath. His legs trembling from the running.

He whirled around to check whether they had caught up with him and indeed they did.

Four Magiteks merged out from the woods began firing at him with their rifles. Ignis side dodged swiftly also without delay, discharged a thundara magic on one of the Magiteks, electrifying it. He dashed forward, summoned a spear to deliver a powerful thrust, severing the robot into half from waist down.

Ignis pulled the spear free and flung it to the second Magitek behind. It pierced through the Magitek’s head then Ignis delivers a sweeping kick to its head again for additional damage. The second robot jerked momentarily before dropping to the ground motionless.

The spear faded off as Ignis materialized his duel daggers to dispose the remaining two. He leapt up high and somersaulted down fast, stabbing his daggers down onto the third and fourth Magiteks, crushing both down onto the ground hard. He leapt back and unleashed a more powerful fire magic, Firaga, reducing the last remaining enemies to piles of burnt metal scraps. 

He hunched forth to rest his hands on his knees, totally jaded.

‘What a performance. I’m impressed,’ Ardyn showed up clapping his hands. Ignis frowned.

‘You better stop. I can see you’re getting exhausted.’

Ignis ignored him and prepared for another fight. Ardyn shook his head in disappointment.

‘You sure is stubborn,’ he sighed.

Ardyn snapped his fingers and Ignis immediately sensed something above him. He gazed up just in time to catch sight of Aranea bringing her lance down at him rapidly that he instinctively called forth a barrier magic to avert her aerial ambush.

Aranea made a frustrated ‘Tch’ sound then landed elegantly back to the ground. Unable to sustain the barrier, Ignis fell on one knee panting causing the protection around him to disappear thus leaving him vulnerable. 

He tries to materialize his weapons back again however his fatigue prevented him from doing so.

‘What’s wrong handsome?’ Aranea mocked. ‘You fought so well with the Magiteks moments ago and now you’re out of strength to clash with me?’

Ignis got up wobbly but his legs won’t obey him that he slumped back to the ground. He starts to cough badly again also felt his body burning up. He knew his fever had relapsed from all the running and combat.

He stared back at Aranea and found that his vision getting blurry. He shook his head hard and balled his hands into fists to keep himself conscious. 

Aranea grunted. 'And here I was hoping for a good duel. What a waste of my time.'

'You're just unlucky,' Ardyn corrected her. 'You can't even get a good hit on him from the start.'

She slammed her lance hard onto the ground in response, warning the Chancellor about the dire consequences if he angers her further. 

(Can’t faint…Not at this time.) Ignis gritted his teeth. He heard soft footsteps behind him, glanced over his shoulder to see Ardyn smiling down at him.

‘Why do you have to make things so hard? All we just want is you to come with us. That simple.'

Ignis moved away yet Ardyn continues to advance on him. The young advisor raised his hand up to call forth another fire magic instead he was greeted by fits of coughs. 

Ardyn exhaled and crossed his arms. Aranea came closer to place her lance near the side of Ignis's neck, obstructing his getaway.

Ignis knew his escape will be impossible with these two people in his path.

‘I refused to go with you,’ he said. ‘You might as well kill me now.’

Ardyn knelt down to get eye level with him. ‘If I do, the Lucian Prince will be so heart broken. You want that?’

Ignis looked away. Ardyn proceeded to grab him tightly by the arm and yanked him back up to his feet.

Ignis suddenly had adrenaline rush of fear overwhelming him that he retaliated and struggled desperately. Trying to break free.

Aranea immediately draw her lance blade dangerously close to Ignis’s throat that he stopped his futile struggle.

‘Move,’ she ordered and pushed him forward. Ignis had no choice but to let himself being dragged to wherever they’re taking him. He glanced towards to the direction where the hospital was.

‘Noct….'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank Khrepta, Grabrille_Maxwell, mariiajoness, animes514, Rivalry_of_Destiny, XxtsunamidevilxX, Memento_vivere, KiwiNiki, ChaoCrusader, loveiscosmicsin and the guests for leaving kudos and bookmark. It makes my day XD
> 
> Comments and feedbacks will be highly appreciated as I need to improve my writing skills since I had no beta-readers and I sincerely apologized for re-editing the chapters over and over again till I was satisfied with it...I'm very sorry |||OTZ
> 
> I had no idea why I liked writing Ignis in distress while it should be Noct instead... *runs away from Ignis's fans*

Chapter 5

(Ignis?) Noctis’s eyes snapped opened and rose up from his seat. He glanced drowsily to his left and right then stopped abruptly the moment he glanced towards the bed. Even before his mind became fully aware, he knew Ignis wasn’t there due to the flatness on it. Noctis scanned around the ward to find that both his friends didn’t come.

(Guessed Prompto and Gladio must be dead-tired that they overslept.) He peeked back at the bed. (Did Ignis again wander off like the last time?)

Noctis let an irritable groan as he pinched his nose bridge. He looked up to the clock to find it actually seven in the morning. For some odd reason, the Prince got a tingling feeling. Rather than feeling vexed, he felt an unsettled feeling welling inside him instead.

During his slumber, he swore he heard Ignis’s voice calling out to him like he's in trouble in his dream.

Noctis wonders what was that about yet he shrugged it off in the end as he knew he always dreamt about random stuffs that can't be bothered. 

He checked the washroom to find it empty except for the neatly folded hospital gown placed next to the sink well as Ignis’ blazer still left hanging on the coat rack. Noctis rolled up his eyes and distinctively opened up the cabinet right away to find Ignis’s clothes including his cell phone were gone.

'Yup. He wandered off...again... ' he muttered. 

Noctis left the ward towards the lobby where he knew Ignis will always head there first thing in the morning to check on the newspaper stand only to find his advisor wasn’t there. He resumed his search. He soon found himself ended up searching every corners, every locations even places where Ignis will hang out but in vain. 

Noctis then dials Ignis's phone number but couldn't get through.... 

He decided to head for the last stop; the reception area.

(Where is he?!) Noctis cried out in his mind. His heart started pounding at an increasingly rapid pace. He later spotted a nurse heading towards his direction. Recognizing it was one of Doctor Agnes’s assistant, he called out for her.

‘Excuse me? I’m looking for my friend, Ignis Scientia from Ward 132. Have you seen him?’

The nurse shook her head. ‘No I haven’t.’

Noctis bit his lower lips. ‘Where in Etro’s name did he go?’

‘Maybe he’s with Doctor Agnes,’ she assured him. ‘He could be there for a brief check-up.’

Noctis smacked himself on the forehead. How can he be so ignorant? Why didn’t he thought about that in the first place and got himself panicked for nothing. He smiled at the nurse in return. ‘Thank you. I’ll head there now.’

‘Ignis? He didn’t come to see me at all,’ Doctor Agnes looked rather surprised when Noctis suddenly came into his office asking for his friend. ‘Did something happen?’

‘I can’t find him anywhere,’ Now Noctis looked even more distraught then before. ‘I woke up to find he’s not on his bed. I even searched the entire hospital thoroughly! And I couldn't contact him!'

Agnes puts his hand on the boy’s shoulder, ‘Calm down sir, he’s probably still around since we both knew he can’t venture outside due to his current state. Try to recall where he was when he’s still with you.’

‘H…He was in his ward yesterday night and we even watched movie together until I dozed off,’ Noctis’s voice quavered with dread. ‘And as I mentioned before I woke up this morning just to find him gone including his clothes and phone.'

Noctis run his fingers through his hair and continued, 'I at first thought it was like the last time.'

'Last time?' Agnes raised an eyebrow. 

'Yeah, he left without a word to wander around the hospital. He came back though. But this time it's different.'

A brief pause before he looked up to Doctor. ‘Doc…do you think he's now outside without us knowing?’

Doctor Agnes stared at him speechless for a moment. Shortly he was dialling a number on his office phone. 

‘Hello? Mr. Owen? Yes this is Doctor Agnes speaking. Can you check the surveillance camera recordings for yesterday night and today? 

Agnes hold up the phone and asked Noctis, 'What time did you visit him?'

'Around nine,' Noct answered. 

‘Check the timing from nine on yesterday night till today onwards. Yes… It’s regarding my patient. I’m sending you his record now. Yes… please update ASAP if you find him thank you,’ Agnes then hung up.

Noctis paced back and forth as both waited about fifteen minutes for the return call. Just when the phone made its first ring, the doctor already picked it up. 

‘Hello?’

Noctis immediately drew close to the Doctor’s side hoping for good news.

‘You saw a full match description? What time was it? Around eleven past nine yesterday night? Then what about today? What?'

Noctis noticed Agnes had a worried look on his face. 

'I.. I see…ok…Thank you again Mr. Owen for your assistance,’ Agnes looked back at Noct. ‘Our surveillance camera did caught your friend snucking out of the hospital yesterday night. He was seen heading down a path which leads to the small twenty four hour café nearby here but...'

'But?'

'But Mr. Owen told me your friend wasn't seen later on till now. He didn't return at all.'

Noctis felt an overwhelming agitation overcomes him... 

He can clearly understand why Ignis snuck out without a word at the first place was because Noct won’t permit him that his Advisor ended up deciding to defy him. 

..A trait which Ignis learnt or influenced from Noctis himself...

Now he just found out that Ignis actually went missing since yesterday night while he was asleep. His so called random dream including the unsettling feeling he experienced this morning was real. Ignis was indeed in dire situation.

(Got to get Prompto and Gladio fast and head straight for that place!) Noctis darted out of the office before the doctor could stop him.

* * *

Ignis now a captive of Niflheim Empire, had his hands bound tightly behind his back by Anti-Magic handcuffs. He flinched whenever Aranea flung a dart dangerously at the wooden board directly behind him. The darts were inches close if she made a misthrow, he will winded up being injured badly.

‘The Prince probably already knows he’s missing by now,’ the testy Captain looked at Ardyn who was busy focusing his attention on the monitor. ‘So what’s our next step?’ she queried.

‘Be patient,’ he hushed her. ‘I’m currently monitoring the Prince’s activity now. I’ll get back to you later.’

Aranea grumbled to herself and resumed her game. She loved to watch Ignis recoiled when she purposely aimed the darts close to him.

‘Aranea…May I highly suggests you leave the boy alone,’ Ardyn glanced over his shoulder. ‘If anything happens to him before we confront the Prince, I’ll hold you responsible.’

She stops. ‘Is that a threat?’

‘You don’t want me to write distasteful reports about you to Iedolas do you?’

Aranea glowered at the Chancellor resentfully. Ignis though feverish, quietly let a relief sigh but petrified when he saw the woman shot a glare straight at him. She got up, left the room and slammed the door hard behind her back leaving both alone.

Ardyn exhaled deeply. ‘Such impertinent. No wonder majority can’t work well with her. I’m so hapless to be stuck with her for this task.’

He noticed Ignis was staring at him.

‘I sincerely apologized that you have to tolerate her graceless attitude. Now you can fully perceived why till now she remains single though she’s pretty.’

Ignis can tell it’s a dry joke somehow he chooses to remain still. Sitting atop stack of wooden boxes, he carefully tugged at his restraints, trying to free himself. Ignis was thankful that his legs were left unbound. Although he was held in Aranea’s office, he had to frankly admit she’s rather a disorganized person too.

….And it kind of remind him of someone particular…

He decided to take a small risk by using magic. He summoned forth a small spark of fire only to get himself electrocuted by an electric shock from the Anti-Magic cuffs in split seconds.

‘Argh!’ He yelped and coughed. His short cries somehow caught Ardyn’s awareness as he turned away from the monitor.

‘Did you just use magic?’ He asked. Ignis didn’t answer back yet his agonized expression tells it all. Ardyn got up from his seat and headed towards him. The young advisor immediately shrank away, refusing to let that bastard get closer.

‘Stay back!’ he snarled at him.

Ardyn disregarded his warning and helped him down from the boxes to his feet. Ignis stumbles but managed to keep balance. He then tries to get away however was pulled back by the Chancellor’s strong grasp. In retaliation, he bit Ardyn by the hand causing him to release his grip and Ignis fell hard onto the ground.

The red-haired man stared at his bitten, bleeding hand.

‘Ouch, that really hurts,’ he sighed. He bent down to seize Ignis by the arm again, pulling him up to his feet forcibly that Ignis yelled in pain.

‘Thank Etro that I am a man of high endurance,’ Ardyn gazed down at his captive. ‘As for now I need you to be a good boy, behave properly and don’t even think about escaping or try to use magic with this cuff on. Your usefulness proves to be an advantage for us to apprehend the Lucian Prince and we need your full cooperation. If not…’ he whispered sinisterly to Ignis’s ear,’ don’t blame me if I were to kill your Prince at the last resort.’

Ignis frowned. ‘Don’t even think about it. I rather end my life here than being used as a hostage.’

Ardyn sniggered as he tugged the boy closer. ‘Listen closely, Emperor Iedolas stated to me yesterday that you’re too quite worthwhile.’

Ignis furrowed his brow as he struggles to speak. ‘W…What do you mean?’

‘Your intelligence as a Royal advisor proves serviceable even at such a young age. Your talent indeed was wasted hanging around with a group of unfits. Either way, Emperor Iedolas wishes to utilize both you and your Prince if things turns out favourable at his side. Sadly for that bodyguard and the blonde goof, he wasn’t keen therefore issued an order for them both to be executed.’

Ignis was transfixed by what he just heard. Just then General Adonis entered the office. ‘Chancellor I’m sorry to intrude but my soldiers reported that the Prince and his two Guardians were now on the move.’

‘Oh good. Guessed it’s time for me to drop them a visit,’ He tossed Ignis into the General’s arms. ‘Take him to the next room and have the Anti-Magic field force set to the max. Make sure he stays comfy. Do not harm him.’

‘Yes sir,’ Adonis dragged him away.

They entered the dimly lit room. Ignis couldn’t see any cells or anything just an emptiness except for some control panels at the side. He was led to the center and Adonis undo his restraint. Ignis began rubbing his sore wrists inflicted by the cuffs.

‘Stay here,’ the General backed away towards the panels. Ignis watches as Adonis activated something and an Anti-Magic force field suddenly appears, entrapping the young Advisor inside within seconds. Ignis looked around with fright written on his face. Seeing the prisoner had been secured, Adonis left.

Ignis was left alone inside the dim room with the Anti Magic force field imprisoning him. The only sounds he can hear is the buzzing sounds coming from the control panels. Ignis found himself completely sealed inside with no chance of escaping.

Unconcerned for his safety, Ignis uses his magic. Nothing happened. He tried again still nothing. The prison had rendered him totally helpless. Ignis drew close to the force field and carefully tapped it with his finger, only to be repelled back by an electric shock. Ignis clutched his hand near to his chest in pain.

He scanned around again, hoping to figure a way out of here yet there was none. Feeling groggy from his relapse, Ignis sat on the ground with downcast eyes.

‘Noct…don’t come. Please don’t come…’

* * *

Noctis with Gladio and Prompto followed closely behind, headed down the path towards the small café where Ignis was last spotted by the surveillance camera.

‘I can’t believe Ignis will go missing,’ Gladio said.

‘Yeah…so do I,’ Prompto was worried sick. ‘I hope he’s ok.’

‘Come on. I’m sure the café owner saw him. He might know where Ignis went,’ Noctis hastened his pace. He feared for Ignis’s safety and if anything ill befalls on his childhood friend… Noctis couldn’t bring himself to think what he will do without him.

The Prince was snapped out of his thoughts when someone tugged him hard on the shoulder. ‘Noct!’

Glancing behind, he saw Gladio’s and Prompto’s startled looks on their faces. He turned towards the front where they were looking and was shocked to see a familiar figure along with an unknown woman, waiting for their arrival.

In an instant, Gladio bravely stepped forth to protect the Prince while Prompto reached for his gun inside his jacket, getting ready. Noctis motioned his bodyguard to step aside as he wants to speak with Ardyn.

‘You’re that man we met back at Galdin Quay. You're Ardyn Izunia if I remembered correctly.'

He greeted the Prince back by taking off his hat and bowed in respect. ‘I am honored that the noble Prince of Lucia, Insomnia remembers me.'

‘What are you doing here?’ Noctis asked straight to the question.

‘I heard one of your friends was missing so I came to offer my assistance,’ he replied.

‘Really?’ Gladio was highly suspicious of his motives. He warned the Prince before not to trust this queer man too easily. Even Prompto was distrustful towards him since their first encounter.

Noctis was wary. ‘How do you know that one of us were missing when you weren’t even around? Answer me Ardyn; Are you working for the Niflheim Empire?’

Ardyn smiled. ‘Yes I do. I am the Chancellor of the mighty Empire and so is she.’ He gestured to the woman behind him. ‘Let me introduce to you all, Aranea Highwind. Captain of the Niflheim Empire's Third army Corps 86th Airborne Unit.’

Gladio pushed Noctis back and summoned his broadsword for confrontation. ‘Just as I suspected,’ he growled at them both. ‘Then I am sure that you are responsible for Ignis’s disappearance!’

Prompto aimed his handgun at them as well. ‘What did you do to him?! Did you abduct him?!'

‘Where is Ignis?!’ Noctis shouted. ‘Give him back!’

‘Your precious Royal advisor is unharmed,’ Aranea shrugged, ‘We’re taking great care of him though he’s kind of a bother. We decided to go easy on him since he's gotten ill.’

Noctis froze still when he heard the word ‘ill’. Did Ignis’s condition relapsed again? The thought of his advisor suffering under the hands of their enemies made his blood boiled into uncontrollable rage.

‘You bitch!!’ Noctis warped towards her in an instant and swung his sword at her with rage. Aranea side dodged out of the way and counterattacked the boy with her lance. He parried the strike, leapt over to her back and thrust forth with his newly materialized weapon; halberd.

Aranea ducked and the halberd blade barely missed her head, cutting off a few strands of her silver blond hair. She did a back kick; kicking Noctis directly onto his chest hard causing him to flinch and pulled back coughing, giving her just enough space to regain her composure and lunge forth.

Noctis found that he’s unable to evade on time and braced for the stab. Gladio hastily cut in between and blocked Highwind’s charge on his Prince with his broadsword. The strong contact impact from her lance against the broadsword caused Gladio to slide back a little however the bodyguard was able to get his footing back. He forcefully averted her lance to the right side, staggering her as a result. Taking this short opportunity, Gladio swung his broadsword blunt side towards the side of her abdomen strucking her real hard, sending her reeling and crushing onto the ground.

She winced in excruciating pain as she got up. She paused for a short moment to collect herself. ‘Damn you!’ She cursed loudly and streaked towards Gladio, dying to get back at him for interfering her assault on her target plus wounding her.

Gladio swung his sword at her again. Aranea anticipated this, leapt up and used the sword as a leverage to jump higher into the sky. She bent her both knees close to her chest and kicked down with both legs straight onto Gladio with full force. He was knocked down onto the ground with Aranea landed on top of him.

‘Gladio!’ Noctis summoned his shuriken and flung it at her. Ardyn lend a hand by casting a barrier magic around Aranea, deflecting the flying weapon. Prompto quickly assisted by firing at the Chancellor but didn’t expect that Ardyn too had also cast another barrier on himself therefore the bullets from his handgun didn’t deliver any damage at all.

‘Hey!’ Prompto shouted. ‘That’s unfair!’

Ardyn ignored him…

Gladio gritted his teeth, raised his fist trying to punch Aranea across the face. His fist missed her cheek by a few inch at least he managed to get her off him. Noctis warped towards his bodyguard to help him back up while Aranea returned back to Ardyn’s side.

Noctis called upon the magic of Firaga and directed it towards both Aranea and Ardyn without mercy though he obviously knows the barrier around them will ward off the flames.

The trio wanted to resume their unfinished fight when Ardyn stops them.

‘Now that’s enough. You three won’t want to continue this pointless fight.’

‘Pointless?’ Noctis retorted. ‘Give us back Ignis first then we’ll stop.’

Ardyn took out a small monitor device from his coat and tossed it to Noctis. On the screen, Noct can see Ignis held up in his prison clearly.

‘Ignis!’ He called out. Gladio and Prompto gathered close to the Prince’s side.

‘It’s him alright,’ Prompto exclaimed.

‘But where is this place?’ Gladio turned to Ardyn. ‘Where are you holding him? Tell us!’

Ardyn pointed to the sky. The trio gazed up and were dazed to see it was the three hovering airships which they previously saw a day ago. And Ignis was in one of them.

‘If you want your Advisor to return to you unharmed, please come with us to Niflheim Empire. Emperor Iedolas awaits your arrival, Prince Noctis.’

Noctis stayed silent as he stared at the monitor then back to Ardyn.

'If this is what you want then fine. I'll come with you.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update. I was piled with works, freelances and other personal stuffs. 
> 
> Plus I'm running out of ideas and inspiration for this story...someone help me!!!

**Chapter 6**

‘Noct! What in Etro’s name were you thinking?!’ Gladio grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. ‘You do know well that this is a trap! That’s what they want!’

Noctis pulled his arm free from his bodyguard’s strong grip.

‘I know that! He hissed. ‘But I had no other choice. Ignis’s held captive by them. If I don’t go, he’ll be in danger.’

‘Even if you decided to oblige their demand, both you and Ignis are still in great risk. Don’t forget; the Niflheim Empire wants your Crystal powers all along,’ Prompto tries to persuade his close friend to change his mind.

Yet all Noct could only think about was Ignis. His mind filled with distressing thoughts for his advisor’s safety. He have had to save and get him out. And the only way to do was to surrender.

He gave both Gladio and Prompto a serious look. ‘I know you guys meant me well still I’m going no matter what.’

‘Noct…’ Prompto clenched his fists tightly, expressing a dejected look. So was Gladio.

“I’ll be fine,’ he assured them. ‘Besides I’m their so-called guest of honor. They won’t harm me however I can’t let them use Ignis as a hostage.’

Gladio turned away. ‘You’re a damn fool. Haven’t you forgotten we are all in this together?’

‘I haven’t forgotten.’

‘I’m still against this,’ Prompto refusing to accept the outcome. ‘If you’re going then I’m coming along.’

‘Oh…Regarding about that,’ Ardyn interrupted their dispute. ‘I’m afraid only the Prince is invited.’ He points at them. ‘You two aren’t. No tagging along.’

‘What gives you the right to order us around?’ Gladio snarled as he boldly confront the Empire Chancellor but Noctis stopped him.

‘Don’t!’ You know whose life is at stake!’ he reminded him.

Gladio gritted his teeth in rage as he stepped back while Prompto had the irresistible impulse to shot that damn red-haired bastard right between the eyes. Noctis turned to face Ardyn. ‘I’ll go with you but on one condition.’

‘Name it.’

‘The Niflheim Empire must leave them both unharmed,’ he voiced out his request. ‘They are not to be hurt nor threaten. That’s all.’

Arcanea snorted then shrugged out of exasperation. ‘I’ll let you to decide,’ she grumbled to Ardyn. ‘I have no say in this. I’ll wait for you at the jeep,’ she sauntered off, leaving them to sort out their agreement.

‘That might be problematic Prince Noct,’ Ardyn rubbed his chin. ‘You see, Emperor Ledolas issued a direct order to execute those two fellas yesterday night. If you want me to fulfil that request of yours, I’m afraid the final decision can only be decide by the emperor himself, not me.’

Noctis narrowed his eyes. ‘Then I’ll want my friends to come along with me UNHARMED instead.’

‘You do love to make things hard for me.’

‘And I won’t say the same for you.’

‘Very well. I’ll do this favor for you just this time.’

* * *

‘So he wants me to withdraw that order?’ Ledolas tapped his finger on his throne seat.

‘Yes.’

Ledolas stayed tight-lipped and shook his head in frustration as he delved into deep thoughts. If he were to let those two go free, there’s chances they will seek Cor’s assistance to rescue both the Prince and Advisor. He knew clearly well that his mighty Niflheim soldiers feared that man’s existence.

Whenever that cursed name was mentioned, it sent cold sweats shivering down their spine, instilling tremendous fear that even his high ranking officers were reluctant to go one on one sword combat with Cor Leonis.

Everyone except one…

Ledolas brushed his white beard with his thumb before letting out a small smirk. (Maybe he can do the job.)

‘I’ll withdraw the order as you directed, Chancellor. Bring the Lucian Prince and the Advisor back to the empire as planned.’’

‘As you wish,’ Ardyn acknowledged. ‘It shall be done.’

* * *

Ardyn beamed with joy with arms wide open as he whirled around to face Noct. ‘Rejoice. Emperor Ledolas had agreed to grant your request. Both of your dear friends are free to go, do or rot whatever they want.’

‘I want proof,’ Noctis was not very convinced.

‘You can’t be serious…’ Ardyn felt he was going to lose his composure sooner or later if this Lucian Prince keep making things complicated. (Snotty brat.)

‘I’m always whenever it involves Niflheim Empire. You think a simple call to the old geezer will convince me to believe?’

‘If you say so,’ He removed a chip from his communication device and handed it to Noctis.

He inserted it into his cell phone for affirmation. He was about to hit ‘play’ when Ardyn suddenly calls out to him again.

‘Oh yes I forgot. You remembered asking me before of how I get to know about your friend’s situation,’ He opened up his hand and a small tiny mechanical bug flew out, buzzed towards Noctis’s direction. The Prince caught it with ease.

‘Here’s your answer.’

Noctis examined the bug on his hand. Without a word, he crashed it with his bare hand, ‘A tracking device. How ‘kind’ of you.’

The Empire Chancellor just grinned in return. Noctis resumed to play the chip recording.

‘Very well,’ Ledolas’s voice was heard through the speaker. ‘I’ll withdraw the order as you directed, Chancellor. Bring the Lucian Prince and the Advisor back to the empire as planned.’

Satisfied with the answer, Noct then passed the chip to Gladio. ‘Keep this with you closely. Don’t lose it.’

‘Noct…’ Gladio tries to speak but he hushed him.

‘I had made up my mind Gladio,’ he gave his bodyguard a light punch on the chest.

‘Please reconsider,’ Prompto blocked Noct’s path.

‘I’m sorry,’ he apologized. He pushed Prompto out the way, ‘I know you both are going to say I’m stupid or selfish. However I’m doing it for all of us. For our sake. I don’t want to see my best buddies getting killed because of me.’

Noctis took a deep breath and balled his hands into fists. ‘I lost my father and there’s no way I’m going to lose you three. I won’t even hesitate to kill if anyone harms either of you.’

His respond left both Gladio and Prompto totally flabbergasted.

‘Let’s go,’ he walked past the Chancellor who then bowed in respect. Together they left without even looking back.

Once they were gone, Prompto fell onto his knees and punched the ground hard with his fist.

‘Damn!!’ He cursed loudly. ‘I’m so hopeless! I can’t even help him!’

Gladio just stood where he was. He eyed at the jeep which his Prince had boarded alongside with their enemies, heading towards the directions of the airships.

‘Prompto.’

The gunslinger looked up to him.

‘We’re going.’

‘Eh? You can’t mean…?’

‘I’m going after them whether he likes it or not. I ain’t gonna sit here and do nothing.’

He looked down to his friend. ‘You with me, pal?’

Prompto stared at him, to the airships then back to Gladio again. He gave a thumbs up. ‘Oh hell yeah I am.’

* * *

The first thing Noctis did was querying Ignis’s location right after he boarded one of the airships.

‘General Adonis if you may,’ Captain Highwind instructed. She left again, not wanting to get entangled with their business.

‘Yes ma’am,’ the general nodded. ‘Prince Noctis, this way please.’

He led him down the corridor of the airship with Ardyn following closely behind. As they approached down the long hallway, the Chancellor noticed something was amiss.

‘General Adonis,’ He spoke. ‘I don’t think the prison is this direction.’

‘Please forgive me Empire Chancellor, General Adonis quickly turned towards him and sincerely apologised. ‘I actually had the boy transferred to the guest chamber during your absence.’

Noctis gave a confused stare. ‘Transfer?’

‘You moved him without my permit? Mind explaining?’ he demanded.

‘The boy collapsed when I went to check on him again. To prevent his condition from deteriorating, I had no other option but to have him hastily taken to the chamber and called for immediate medical treatment. I had reported this to Captain Highwind before your return.’

‘She didn’t tell me about it,’ Ardyn stated.

Noctis went pale when he learnt about it. His reaction was noticed by Adonis.

‘He is now currently stable and sound asleep,’ the general added on, calming the Prince down.

‘I therefore sincerely apologize for making this decision on my own sir. I am ready for any punishment bestowed on me.’

Ardyn instead brushed it off. ‘It’s alright general. If anything were to happen to the Lucian royal advisor, I will have to give a good long explanation to the Emperor and…’ He took a quick glance to Noct. ‘…to this brat.’

Noctis glared back at him.

‘Please proceed,’ the Chancellor gestured to the General to continue. When they reached the chamber, Noctis immediately barged in and there was Ignis, soundly asleep on a bed. The Prince rushed to his side and hold Ignis’s hand tightly in his.

‘Ignis…,’ he whispered softly.

Seeing both targets now in their captivity, Ardyn just left. General Adonis stood for a moment observing the close friendship bond between both Prince and the Advisor shared before deciding to leave them alone.

Noctis heard the double door closed and locked shut. He turned back to his sleeping Advisor and gently stroked his hair.

‘Thank Etro you’re alright.’ He quietly sat down on bed and keep watch.

* * *

Prompto and Gladio drove the Regalia down the path and hid the car in a well-hidden isolated forested place. They carefully camouflaged the vehicle with foliage to blend it with the green surroundings. Once done, they returned to the main road to check on the hovering Niflheim airships at a safe distance.

‘Now what?’ Prompto asked.

‘We have to find a way to get in.’

‘And how are we going to do that?’

‘I’m thinking…’

Prompto all of a sudden seized hold of Gladio by the arm, hauled him back out of the road in quick steps and shoved him behind a big rock.

‘The hell…!’

“SSHHH!’ Prompto signaled him to lower his angered voice. They peeked out and spotted two Niflheim Infantry soldiers driving on a jeep and parked not far from where they are.

‘Finally we’re heading back to Niflheim,’ the small build soldier groused. ‘About time too. I can’t stand patrolling in this scorching heat.’

‘All this for a boy,’ the bigger build soldier removed his helmet and started fanning himself. ‘He maybe the Prince still he’s a pain in the ass. At least I agreed with you on one thing; we’re finally going back home.’

‘I can’t wait to get my hands on cooling tropical drinks.’

Gladio and Prompto overheard their chuntering as they hid. Prompto glanced at Gladio.

‘You know what I’m thinking, big guy?’

‘Of course,’ he cracked his fingers against his palm. ‘Leave this knockout job to me.’

He sneaked out of the hiding spot towards the soldiers quietly. Prompto later heard yells of shock, followed by few scuffle sounds before it came to a dead silence. He popped his head out just to witness both soldiers being dragged by their collars towards him by Gladio.

The bodyguard tossed them to the ground and began removing their uniforms.

‘You didn’t kill them right?’ Prompto prodded the two soldiers with his boot.

‘Sadly I did,’ Gladio replied. ‘A swift snap to their necks. Anyway get a move on. We can’t afford to waste any more time. This is our only ticket into the airships. I won’t hold back.‘

‘Guess I won’t too,’ Prompto mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ignis moaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision blurry and he blinked his eyes a few times to get it focused. He soon found himself staring up at a rather different ceiling, he looked down and found that he’s sleeping on a bed instead of a hard concrete ground. His bemused expression set his muddled mind to recall what happened when he heard something beside him that he turned to his side.

He stunned. Lying next to him was none other Noctis himself; his Prince.

(Am I dreaming?) Ignis leaned closer and touched Noct on the face; it was warm and real.

‘No it can’t be,’ Ignis shook his head. Noctis then twitched and rubbed his eyes. The two close friends found themselves gazing at one another. Before Ignis could open his mouth to speak up, Noctis already lunged forward to give him a tight embrace that Ignis unable to support Noctis’s weight upon him that both fell back onto the bed.

‘You’re awake!’ Noctis never felt so much joy. ‘I was so worried.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Ignis shook his head again. ‘No...I mean how in the world did you get IN here? This is the Niflheim airship.’

Noctis let go of his Advisor and sat up straight. ‘I gave myself in to get to you.’

‘You what?’ Ignis look fixedly into Noctis’ blue eyes. ‘Tell me this isn’t real… This isn’t really happening.’

‘Sadly it already happened,’ Noctis shrugged.

‘Why did you do this?’ he questioned him. ‘You know you shouldn’t! You know my kidnapping was just to capture you. You should have leave me here with them!’

‘Sorry. You know my character,’ he showed disapproval of Ignis’s decision. ‘I won’t leave you alone in the hands of our enemies.’

‘Still…’

‘Still!’ Noctis stopped him. ‘You owe me a big explanation and apologies for leaving the hospital without my permission.’

Ignis struck dumb. ‘Look…I…’

‘You don’t have to say anything Ignis. Most importantly you’re safe, that’s all that matters to me,’ Noctis hugged his Advisor again. ‘I can’t let you suffer all these by yourself.’

He whispered to his ear softly, ‘I’ll get both of us out of here, I promise.’

Ignis just let out a soft chuckle. ‘And you always stay true to it.’

Both heard the double door unlocked and in came Ardyn along with General Adonis.

‘Good evening,’ he greeted. ‘I see your precious Advisor is awake. How are you feeling now?’

Noctis instinctively protected Ignis, fearing that bastard is out to hurt his friend.

‘What do you want?’ he growled at Ardyn. 

‘There’s someone who wants to meet you both. Very eagerly.’

 

End Of Chapter 6


End file.
